Tatsuya Himuro
|kanji = 氷室 辰也 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 17 |wzrost = 183 cm |waga = 70 kg |urodziny = 30. października, Skorpion |grupa krwi = A |zespół = Yōsen |pozycja = Rzucający obrońca |talent = Rzut Mirażu |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 75 |głos anime = Kishō Taniyama }} Tatsuya Himuro (氷室 辰也, Himuro Tatsuya) jest rzucającym obrońcą drużyny Yōsen. Był "bratem" Kagamiego w Ameryce. Wygląd Himuro ma czarne włosy zaczesane na lewą stronę, które przykrywają jego lewe oko. Ma mały pieprzyk pod prawym okiem. Podobnie jak Kagami, też nosi jego pierścień na łańcuszku. Jego numerem na koszulce stroju drużynowego jest 12. Osobowość Himuro początkowo wydaje się być chłodnym, młodym człowiekiem o dojrzałej osobowości. Już jako dziecko był bardzo ułożony. Miły i uprzejmy dla innych ludzi z manierami dżentelmena. Jest dobry w zdobywaniu przyjaciół. Jego koledzy z drużyny zdradzają, że dostaje mnóstwo listów miłosnych od dziewczyn. Nie często pokazuje swoje prawdziwe emocje. Mówi się o nim nawet, że ma "pokerową twarz". Zaprzecza temu, twierdząc, że po prostu wyraża emocje na swój sposób.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 76, strona 1 Posiada prawdziwego ducha walki i szuka uczciwej, dobrej walki w koszykówce. Jako jedna z niewielu osób potrafi kontrolować Murasakibarę. Z drugiej strony jest skomplikowany i manipuluje ludźmi. Kagami stwierdził kiedyś: "Tatsuya wygląda na poważnego typa, ale czasami nie szczędzi sztuczek do osiągnięcia swoich celów!". Jest również bardzo dumny i nie podoba mu się fakt, że chociaż to on wprowadził Kagamiego do koszykówki, to nie jest tak "zdolny" jak Kagami. Himuro jest zazdrosny o ludzi takich jak Murasakibara i Kagami z powodu ich talentu. Nie lubi, gdy Alex traktuje go jak dziecko, twierdząc, że jest teraz silniejszy od niej. Nienawidzi także, gdy patrzy się na niego z góry. Kiedy Murasakibara postanawia, że nie będzie grał przeciwko Seirin i decyduje usiąść, Himuro uderza go w twarz i zalewa się łzami mówiąc, że to doprowadza go do szału, kiedy ludzie z talentem nie potrafią go w pełni wykorzystać. Historia thumb|200px|left|Himuro zaprasza Kagamiego do gry Himuro przebywał w Ameryce z nieznanych powodów i mieszkał tam od jakiegoś czasu, gdy przeniósł się tam Kagami. Taiga miał trudności z zdobywaniem przyjaciół, jednak pewnego razu Tatsuya podszedł do niego i zaprosił do gry w uliczną koszykówkę. Kagami podziwiał talent Himuro, a ten uczył go grać. Powiedział także, że dzięki koszykówce pozna przyjaciół. Taiga był coraz lepszy, z pomocą Tatsuyi zdobywał coraz więcej i więcej przyjaciół. Jego podziw wobec Himuro również wzrósł i zaczął widzieć go jako starszego brat. Aby przypieczętować ich braterstwo, Tatsuya kupił dwa jednakowe pierścienie i dał jeden Kagamiemu.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 76, strona 9 thumb|right|200px|Kagami wygrywa pierwszy raz z Himuro Przez trzy lata Himuro uczył się i w rezultacie nie spotykał się z Kagamim. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie ponownie, gdy mieli grać ze sobą na ulicy w różnych zespołach. Zgadzają się, aby się nie powstrzymywać. Taiga ostatecznie wygrywa po raz pierwszy ze swoim "bratem".Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 76, strona 12 Potem grali co tydzień i każdy z nich przegrywał i wygrał tę samą ilość razy. Po 98. grach, Himuro powiedział Kagamiemu, że jeśli przegra z nim kolejny mecz, nie będzie widział go więcej jako swojego młodszego brata, ponieważ starszy brat jest zawsze silniejszy od młodszego. W 99-tej grze Tatsuya przypadkowo rani nadgarstek, w wyniku czego pudłuje. Kagami przechwytuje piłkę i biegnie w stronę swojego kosza, jednak myśli, że nie mógłby znieść wygranej z Himuro, dlatego umyślnie nie trafia. thumb|left|200px|Himuro uderza Kagamiego Tatsuya to zauważył, wpadł w gniew i uderzył Kagamiego. Powiedział mu, że następny mecz będzie grą o pierścień, który reprezentuje ich przyjaźń. Dodaje, że właśnie zakończony traktuje jako remis, jakby nigdy się nie zakończył, ponieważ Taiga celowo spudłował. Zdecydował, że jeżeli przegra następnym razem, będzie udawał, że nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi. Zanim nastąpił rewanż, Kagami poleciał do Japonii. Ponownie spotkali się w Japonii po dwóch długich latach.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 76, strona 18 Fabuła thumb|200px|left|Ponowne spotkanie Himuro poznajemy na ulicznym turnieju koszykówki. Sam pokonał Seihō ,32 - 51. Po tym meczu spotkał Kagamiego i resztę Seirin. Himuro zwraca się do Kagamiego po imieniu, Taiga, i mówi, że nie spodziewał się tego spotkania. Kagami pyta, czy nadal zachowuje się jak pozbawiony emocji, a Himuro stwierdza, że po prostu wyraża emocje w swój sposób. Kiyoshi jest ciekaw kim on dokładnie jest. Himuro odpowiada, że jest kimś w rodzaju starszego brata Kagamiego.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 76, strona 2 Kagami przypomina o ich przeszłości w Ameryce, a kiedy kończy, Himuro mówi, że w końcu mogą rozegrać swój finał. Puchar Zimowy Runda 1 Himuro wraz z resztą zespołu Yōsen oglądają mecz Seirin przeciwko Akademii Tōō.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 114, strona 16 Umiejętności thumb|200px|right|Ruchy Tatsuyi podczas rzutu Himuro jest tym, który nauczył Kagamiego grać w koszykówkę i w ostatnim meczu przeciwko niemu pokazał, że ma doskonałą formę rzucania.Manga ''Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 79, strona 8 Według Kuroko, jest na równi z Pokoleniem Cudów.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 77, strona 14 Aomine skomentował jednak, że nie ważnejest to, jaki jest dobry, może być uznany za "geniusza", a nie na poziomie Pokolenia Cudów. Kise powiedział, że nie jest jeszcze na tyle sprawny, aby osiągnąć "Zone". Zmyłki thumb|right|200px|Zmyłka Himuro Po naukach bezpośrednio od ex-gracza WNBA i kilkuletnich treningach polerowania swoich umiejętności, Himuro potrafi wykonywać zmyłki na wysokim poziomie. Jest w stanie zmylić nawet kogoś na poziomie Kagamiego i Aomine. Jego sprawność jest tak imponująca, że może dokonać kolejnych zmyłek (w trakcje rzutu, zmyłka do prawej, zmyłka do lewej), pozostawiając za sobą potrójną obronę, a także wprawiając w osłupienie wszystkich na stadionie, którzy nie potrafią odgadnąć, co było realne, a co nie. Rzut Mirażu thumb|200px|right|Rzut Mirażu Himuro ma wyjątkową pozycję strzelecką, dzięki czemu łatwo unika bloku Kagamiego. Taiga wytłumaczył tajemnicę strzału. W rzeczywistości, Himuro rzuca piłkę w powietrzu dwa razy: #Rzuca niewysoko piłkę powyżej, #łapie ją i rzuca ponownie. Do zwykłego gracza, wygląda to jak zwykły strzał. Wszystko wygląda tak realne dzięki jego doskonałym zmyłkom. Pierwszy rzut tworzy cień i ukrywa kolejny.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 162, strona 5 Strzał tworzy krótki horyzont czasowy między widzianym rzutem, a momentem faktycznego uwolnienia piłki. Kiyoshi stwierdził, że to oczywiste, że Himuro trenował się w tym od kilku lat. Prawdziwym atutem Rzutu Mirażu jest to, że nawet gdy gracz wie jak on działa, nadal nie można go zatrzymać. Późniejsze skoki z celem zablokowania prawdziwego strzału są bezużyteczne, ponieważ Himuro widząc to rzuca normalnie, więc blokowanie będzie zbyt późne. Jeśli blokujący zauważa to i skacze z normalnym harmonogramem, Himuro wykorzystuje Rzut Mirażu, unikając bloku. Jedynym sposobem aby temu przeciwdziałać, jest posiadanie dwóch graczy blokujących go, jeden wyskakuje w odpowiedniej synchronizacji, a drugi czeka, by wyskoczyć później i zablokować Rzut Mirażu. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Zajął 17. miejsce w drugim sondażu postaci z 267 głosami. *Jego imię, Tatsuya, oznacza ''smok, podczas gdy Taiga kojarzy się z tygrysem. W mitologii, smok i tygrys są wiecznymi rywalami. Ta rywalizacja jest także wyrażona w ich nazwiskach: "Hi" oznacza lód, podczas gdy "Ka" tłumaczy się jako ogień. *W drugim endingu anime można zobaczyć cień Himuro stojącego obok Kagamiego, gdy są w USA. *Hobby Himuro to bilard, a jego specjalnością jest żonglowanie, zaś ulubionym jedzeniem są ogórki konserwowe. *Motto: Nie oczekuj, że życie jest sprawiedliwe. *Według Alex techniki Himuro są na poziomie Pokolenia Cudów, Tatsuya wielokrotnie mierzył się z Taigą i dorównywał mu umiejętnościami. Członkowie Pokolenia Cudów stwierdzili, że Himuro nie brakuje pasji do koszykówki, aczkolwiek nie ma on wystarczającego talentu by wejść w Zone. Sam Tatsuya przyznał iż zawsze zazdrościł Kagamiemu talentu. Istnieje teoria iż tak naprawdę Himuro ma potencjał by wejść w Zone ale z powodu swojego kompleksu niższości hamuje on swoje prawdziwe zdolności. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Tatsuya Himuro id:Tatsuya Himuro Tatsuya Himuro Tatsuya Himuro Tatsuya Himuro Kategoria:Gracze